


[Podfic of] The Tigers Have Spoken

by klb



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Language Barrier, POV Rajah, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Rajah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by dance_acrossAuthor's summary:“Jasmine, I’ve been—” The boy stops short when he sees it’s not the princess herself come to greet him, but the princess’s tiger. “Oh. Um. Hi. I was just…”Rajah plants himself in the middle of the doorway. He is a solid barrier, but he is also ready to move, should the boy decide to try any of his idiot cleverness. He knows the boy can tell.Rajah is very good at his job.
Relationships: Aladdin & Rajah (Disney: Aladdin), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney) (background), Jasmine & Rajah (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] The Tigers Have Spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tigers Have Spoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978213) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/the-tigers-have-spoken/The%20Tigers%20Have%20Spoken.mp3) | **Size:** 13.4 MB | **Duration:** 16:40

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I read this Yuletide, and I loved it! I'm so happy to have been able to create podfic of it. What a fun POV!


End file.
